


Puppy Love

by justlikebudapestagain



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikebudapestagain/pseuds/justlikebudapestagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>101 Dalmatians... Supernatural style.<br/>A lonely Corgi drags his human outside to try and find the beautiful, mysterious German Shepherd that had passed by. Maybe the human will find love too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

 

A picturesque city, quiet on the soft wednesday afternoon, with a gentle breeze blowing in an open window, rustling the fur of a painfully, dashingly, beautiful Corgi. It truly is a crime for one dog to posses the aesthetic beauty of a god, and it _is_ a hard weight to bear, but the corgi carries it as if he were born to. And let’s face it, he was _born_ this beautiful. His nose gently twitches to catch a scent that is carried on the back of the breeze, ears pricked for the soft plunking of a human, playing piano the next room over. 

You like it? I’m thinking of becoming a writer. That is, of course, if I magically grow opposable thumbs. Seeing as theres no chance of that happening in the near future, I’ll just have to let my fantastically good looks and my human’s money support me for now. 

If you haven't been paying attention or are just an idiot, that handsome, dashing, strong, and humble Corgi laying on the window seat is me. Gabriel. And the sounds coming from the other room, the “music” as he calls it, is my human, Castiel Novak. It’s a lonely life living in this simple flat with just a human to keep me company, but I manage as best I can, and he does do. I’ve never actually seen too many people come into the apartment before, besides my human’s sister Anna and her yappy little Yorki name Balthazar. Damn that dog’s a pain in the tail. And, come to think of it, Castiel never really leaves the apartment without me in tow, and I’ve never met any other human friend of his. Long story short: we’re both lonely and need a mate. It’s a crime I’ve gone so long without one, what with my fabulous features. 

Seeing as I can’t leave the house without my human opening the doors for me, and Castiel seems incapable of doing so on his own, I’m stuck to my own devices at the window to find us mates. It’s just about walk time, so any minute now there should be some dogs taking their humans out for a walk. Ah. Here we are. I can smell... A human female being led my a very happy cocker spaniel. Here they come around the corner now. She’s pretty enough; tall, blonde, fit, would be a suitable mate for Castiel maybe but that dog, no that puppy is _far_ to energetic for me to be able to keep up with. I’m getting on in my years, not as springy as I was in my youth, and this dog looks like she’ll cut into my much needed beauty sleep. Next. Uhg. This one smells far too old I can tell without even seeing him. The human looks gruff and stubbly, with his face hair gray and his hat old and tattered. Not for Castiel. The Mastiff he had in tow looked twice as old as the human, with his wrinkles rolling over his face so he can barely see and his jowls dripping with drool. Eww, no thank you. Ohh.. this one smells much better. Older than the first one and younger than the second, maybe a bit taller, oh... Very nice. He is as gorgeous as he smells, a tall, long haired German Shepherd. Mmm... He looks like runner, maybe a police dog of sorts, and I can see how strong he is from here. Powerful back legs that would be useful in pushing himself into a fast run at a moment’s notice, or launching himself into the air. The dog’s shiny auburn coat is swaying as he walks, catching the sun perfectly and glinting while his tongue lolled lazily from the side of his mouth. The human looks like he’s saying something to the dog, and apparently the dog enjoyed the idea because he’s now wagging his tail enthusiastically and his bark is ringing up through the open window. Fantastic... Oh! I almost forgot about the human for Castiel, that dog is so beautiful. The human’s alright, strong, tall, blond, and maybe Castiel would like him. I don’t really care, I /need/ to get a bit closer to that gorgeous piece of fur.

Damn. The little hand on the clock is still only at the four, and Castiel doesn’t allow me to bother him until five for our walk. Damn. The beautiful hunk of a dog and his human were already around the corner. Shit. I can’t reach the clock, my legs are too stubby, but maybe... It’ll take some maneuvering, but I may be able to knock it off of the mantle. The broom was leaning against it, and if I just nudge it with my nose... Yes! The crash will get Castiel to come in and make sure I’m alright, and sure enough here he was. Yes, yes I’m fine you idiot. Let’s go. No time to waste. My leash is draped over the door handle, and I can tug that off and wave it in my humans face, and though he seems a bit confused, he grabs it and attaches it to my collar. Finally. We’re off. 

Once outside it doesn’t take me long to pick up the scent of the dog and his human again. Oh if only I was bigger and could really tug Castiel along, but I’m forced to go at his pace, though I do pull hard at my leash to follow the scent. Fantastic. The Shepherd went to my human’s favorite park. I can find him there. No, no Castiel! Bad human! Don’t sit on the bench! We have work to do if we’re ever going to get laid! No reading! Stop! Ugh. Unable to tug away from Castiel, I sat down with a huff, just about resigned to never _ever_ settling down with that beautiful dog, there he is. He and his master are sitting on the grass under a tree near the pond. Calmly Gabriel. You need to plan this exactly right or it could all go up in flames. 

A soft whine and the big brown puppy dog eyes are enough to get Castiel up off the bench to walk again, and so is the other man. He’s standing next to the dog and looking at his phone in his hand. Fantastic. Castiel is still holding his book in one hand and reading enthusiastically. Good, all going well, just calmly lead Castiel towards the water. Oh god the Shepherd just turned his head to look at me. He’s beautiful, especially this close up. Okay, have to time this right. Now that I’m close enough I can try and tempt the dog into playing with me, wagging my short little tail and posing playfully. It’s working, the Shepherd’s gotten up and is leaning on his front paws, his tail in the air and wagging. Neither Castiel nor the other human have looked up yet. One shot. Barking gleefully and tugging Castiel farther, I pull in front of the other human, and the Shepherd takes chase, effectively tangling Castiel and the human in our leashes, pressing them chest to chest as we barked at their feet. One last sharp pull by me and the humans went down, splashing into the shallow pond as I tugged out of my collar and looked up at the Shepherd, who had done the same. A short wag in apology and the Shepherd actually smiled at me. Holy shit it was beautiful, and the spluttering humans mean nothing anymore as I try to tilt my head far enough back to keep him all in my sight.

“Sam.” Oh my god the dog’s voice is amazing. It took me a moment to realize I was staring and I shook my head, offering him a sly smile of my own.  
“Gabriel. They call me Gabriel.”

 

(Notes:

Sam:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel:

Hehe, ok. Thanks for reading!)

**Author's Note:**

> God this looks so much shorter than I thought it was... Next Chapter is Cas's perspective (I think) And will be third person.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
